


The Evil Inside

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone has evil inside them so why did they die in another alternate dimension?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Inside

**Danny Phantom In The Evil inside Authors note Hey readers here's a new one shot and hope you enjoy, I'm, sorry for not updating as quickly as I should but with writers block and not fast typing my updating takes forever so if you could please review all my chapters of American victorious twilight winx titans Phantom and my other stories, I would appreciate it on with the one-shot Post T. U.E They lived** Danny's POV My head was throbbing. When people say we all have evil inside us never knew me. I can't believe I became that monster! I don't care what I have to do. All I know is that I have to protect my family, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, And, the love of my life Sam Manson. I've loved her since the first grade when she stook, up for herself from Paulina. No wonder Paulina hates her. Dealing with school was no walk in the park growing up either. Being bullied by Dash well that takes the cake maybe all that frustration and hurt I was feeling was the starter point of it all. Then the loss of my family was my breaking point. All I know for certain is that I'm never going to be him EVER! And maybe sometime in the future I will have the guts to say Sam I love you. **FIN A.N Thanks for reading review!**


End file.
